creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
DN-AGE Erinnerungen II - Missbraucht
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist der zweite Teil der Prequel-Serie zu Containment Project 1 und 2. Ich wusste nicht, was mich am Piccadilly Circus erwartete, weswegen ich vorsichtshalber meine Pistole mitnahm. Ich stieg in mein Auto und wies es an, mich zu der besagten Stelle zu fahren. Doch schon als ich ankam, schwand mein Gefühl, hier L und V zu treffen, da, wie ihr euch denken könnt, diese beliebte Kreuzung zu allen Zeiten ziemlich belebt ist. Ich stieg aus meinem weißen Mercedes Baujahr ‘73 aus, zündete mir eine Zigarette an und schaute mich um. Doch ich sah nichts. Nichts außer Menschen, gut- und weniger gutbetuchte, die das Londoner Nachtleben genossen. Ich sah auf die riesige, weltbekannte Leuchtreklame, deren grelles Licht alle anderen überstrahlte. Die neusten Autos, die neuesten Telefone, die aktuellen Popstars, die irgendwelchen nutzlosen Schund anpriesen. Erst dachte ich, ich sei zu spät gekommen, oder dass ich nur meine Zeit verschwendete und wollte zunächst gehen. Doch dann sah ich sie: die zwei Mädchen von der Parkbank. Sie standen am zentralen Brunnen und bemerkten mich nicht. Zudem muss ich sagen, dass ich sie nur an ihren Haaren erkannte, da sie beide nicht ihre vorherige Straßenkleidung, sondern kindertypische Kleider trugen. Sie warteten einige Sekunde, ehe sie anfingen, backe-backe-Kuchen zu spielen. Ich schnippte meine Zigarette auf den Boden, trat sie aus und ging näher. Erst jetzt hörte ich, was sie während ihres Spiels sprachen. Es war ein Reim – und natürlich ging es dabei um ein Hündchen. Der Anfang fing langsam an: Siehst du das Hündchen, das dort im Laden? Sag mir für wie viel kann ich es haben? Ein Lifers Leben ist nicht viel wert. Sag mir denn was dein Herz wohl begehrt. Dann wurden sie schneller, man konnte nun das Klatschen ihrer Hände hören: Will ein Hündchen süß und klein, muss mehr wert als Lifer sein. Lifer sind wie Kakerlaken gibt es in verschied’nen Arten. Große, Kleine, Dumme Schlaue, alle spuren Sie bei Haue Alle werden Ausgelöscht, weil es so das Beste ist. Ich lief auf sie zu und rief, laut genug, dass sie mich hörten, jedoch leise genug, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen: „Hey! Ihr da! Ich kenn euch doch! Ihr seid doch die von der Bank vor meinem Haus!“ Als sie mich sahen, ergriffen sie schlagartig die Flucht. Instinktiv rannte ich ihnen hinterher und jagte sie in eine kleine Seitengasse. Dort hielten sie jedoch eine böse Überraschung für mich bereit: als ich sie beinahe zu fassen kriegte, kam von irgendwo ein Bein her, welches mich zu Fall brachte. Hart schlug ich auf dem Boden auf, mein Handy flog mir aus der Tasche, das Display bekam Risse. Instinktiv fasste ich an meinen Kopf und spürte Blut. Ich wollte mich aufrappeln, wurde jedoch von etwas am Boden gehalten. Im spärlichen Licht der Gasse sah ich dann auch, was dieses Etwas war. Es war ein großer, dreckiger Militärstiefel, getragen von einem jugendlichen Mädchen mit roten Haaren. Basierend auf ihrer Statur und Größe, nahm ich an, dass sie etwa sechzehn oder siebzehn sein musste. Sie trug eine enge Jeans, ein T-Shirt und darüber eine Weste. Sie rauchte eine Zigarette, hielt ein Gewehr in der anderen Hand und schaute mit einem frechen Grinsen auf mich hinab, ehe sie in die dunkle Gasse sah und rief: „Lavender! Vanilla! Ihr könnt jetzt rauskommen! Ich hab den Kerl!“ Daraufhin kamen die beiden Mädchen aus einer noch kleineren Seitengasse. Auch sie trugen nun Gewehre mit sich, doch ihr Benehmen war vollkommen anders als zuvor. Das Mädchen namens Vanilla lief zu der Person und sprach: „Hat auch verschissen lange gedauert. Dafür hab ich verschissen noch mal ‘ne Belohnung verdient!“ „Ich hab nur noch eine“, gab die Person von sich. „Her damit! Is‘ auch das Mindeste, was ich verdien‘, nachdem ich die Scheiße grad eben gesagt hab‘!“ Die Person rollte ihre Augen, seufzte und holte eine Zigarettenschachtel aus ihrer Westentasche hervor, welche Vanilla an sich riss und sich die wohl letzte Zigarette anzündete, ehe sie sich runter zu mir beugte, mir den ersten Rauch ins Gesicht blies und sprach: „Hast wohl beim Prof nichts gefunden, was? Macht nichts. Jetzt haben wir ja dich.“ Was dann allerdings geschah, war wohl nicht teil des Plans gewesen, als Vanilla aufstand. Sie sah kurz das Mädchen namens Lavender an, welche mir dann mit dem hinteren Teil ihres Gewehrs einen Stoß gegen den Kopf verpasste. „Verdammte Scheiße, Lavender! Was machst du da? Jag ihm doch gleich eine Kugel durch den Kopf!“ hörte ich die Person, welche mich mit ihrem Stiefel noch immer festhielt, sagen, ehe ich das Bewusstsein verlor. * * * Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war es kalt und es roch modrig. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, nur um zu merken, dass ich mich an einem Stuhl gebunden in einem alten Haus befand. Der Raum, in dem ich war, hatte außer dem Stuhl keine weiteren Möbel, die Fenster waren von alten Jalousien verdeckt und das einzige Licht im Raum strahlte durch die Fenster. Sofort bemerkte ich die Person, welche mir ein Bein gestellt hatte, wie sie mit angewinkelten Beinen auf einer Fensternische saß und auf die Straße unter ihr starrte. Ich stöhnte etwas, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt und sie zu mir kam. „Ah, der Herr Ermittler ist wach! Sehr schön!“ „W-was?“ stotterte ich. „Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Lavender ist…etwas speziell. Ich hoffe sie hat dir nicht das Gehirn weggestoßen.“ „W-warum bin ich festgebunden? Wo sind wir hier?“ „Auch das tut mir Leid. Vanillas Idee, nicht meine. Aber mit den Helix Töchtern ist nicht zu Spaßen.“ „Und wo sind wir hier? Sieht nicht mehr nach der City of London oder The Strand aus.“ „Southwark“, sprach sie: „wir sind in Southwark.“ „Southwark?!“ rief ich: „aber das ist ja-“ „Das Gebiet der Golden Boyz, genau.“ „Und was tun wir hier? Wollen Sie mich ausliefern? Stecken Sie mit denen unter einer Decke?“ Daraufhin lachte sie lauthals auf und erwiderte: „Von denen versuchen wir so weit weg zu bleiben, wie nur irgend möglich! Wir haben dich hierher gebracht, weil wir etwas von dir wollen.“ „Lass mich raten: die Welt verändern?“ gab ich frech zurück, mich auf den Wortlaut des Briefes beziehend. „Du lernst schnell“, grinste sie und stellte sich vor: „Man nennt mich Marmalade.“ Sie war also eine Dolly – oder ein Lifer. Ich wollte sie diesbezüglich auch fragen, doch dann ging hinter mir die Tür auf und ich hörte wie jemand hereinkam. Es waren natürlich Vanilla und Lavender, doch sahen sie nun vollkommen anders aus. Sie trugen beide hellblaue, enge Jeans, ein erdbraunes Oberteil und an ihren Unterarmen, ihrem Hals und ihn ihrem Gesicht hatten sie sich…hellblaue Farbe geschmiert! Was zum Teufel war hier los? Außerdem trugen sie ihr Haar nun nichtmehr so, wie junge Mädchen es tragen würden, sondern hatten alles zu einem einzigen Zopf gebunden, welcher ihre rechte Schulter herunterhing. Vanilla lief um mich rum, Lavender schien sich wohl im Hintergrund zu halten – vermutlich hatte sie ihr Gewehr auf mich gerichtet. Warum ich mir unsicher bin, obwohl ich das alles Monate später aufschreibe? Ich habe nie danach gefragt. Jedenfalls beugte sich Vanilla wie zuvor vor mich und sah mich mit einem breiten, aber dennoch schiefen und verstörenden Grinsen an. „Hören Sie zu“, versuchte ich zu verhandeln: „wenn Sie Geld wollen, ich gebe es Ihnen. Arbeiten Sie für Maxwell? Wenn ja, sagen Sie ihm, ich bin mit meinen Ermittlungen noch nicht fertig.“ Daraufhin fing Vanilla hysterisch an zu lachen, stand wieder auf und rief: „Was ich will?! WAS ICH WILL?! Ich will meinen alten Körper zurück! Ich will endlich wieder C-Körbchen haben! Ich will von Enkeln umringt sein! Ich will alt und gebrechlich in meinem Bett sterben!“ „Vanilla, ganz ruhig“, unterbrach Marmalade: „du bekommst dein altes Leben schon noch zurück.“ Dann sah sie direkt in meine Augen und meinte in einem ernsten Tonfall: „Und er wird es dir wiedergeben!“ * * * Da ich sie schon an einigen Stellen erwähnt habe, denke ich, dass ich zu den Lifern ein paar Takte sagen sollte. Ich hatte ja bereits von der „genialen“ Geschäftsidee gesprochen, die zur Erfindung der Loli‑Dolls und der Loli-Doll Häuser führte. Vor dreißig Jahren hatte DN-AGE dann eine noch „genialere“ Idee: warum nur langsam altern, wenn man doch für immer jung bleiben kann? So entstanden die Lifer – junge Frauen, die sich (wie die Loli-Dolls) jung splicten, nun jedoch für immer. Daher auch der Name: Lifer, bzw. Lifers – man ist bis an sein Lebensende (welches in diesem Fall nicht natürlich wäre) äußerlich ein junges Teenagermädchen. DN-AGE bewarb es als die perfekte Symbiose und zeichnete ein Bild, das fast schon an eine Karikatur grenzte: der reiche Geschäftsmann oder Lord, zur Seite seine ewig junge Begleiterin; eine Sekretärin für das Geschäftliche; als Nanny für die Kinder; als Spielgefährtin, wenn dies älter wurden – und natürlich als „minderjährige“ Lustsklav''in''. Ja, in, denn es wurden ausschließlich Frauen angeworben. Es sollte eine perfekte Harmonie sein. Eine nie alternde, nie auf natürlichem Weg sterbende Dienerin; von Generation zu Generation „vererbt“ und daher der Familie, der sie diente, treu ergeben. Angeworben wurden die jungen Frauen vor allem aus den unteren Einkommensschichten und unter den Armen. Dies wurde von den sogenannten ‚Groomern‘ ausgeführt, deren Arbeit es auch war, die zukünftigen Lifer auf ihr neues Leben als Dienerin vorzubereiten. Natürlich geschah dies nicht unter Hand oder dergleichen. Es wurde angepriesen und beworben. Und auf eine makabre Art und Weise muss ich sagen, ziemlich fair. Falls ihr die Werbung noch nicht gesehen habt, hier die Zusammenfassung: Es fing alles an, indem man sich auf eine Stelle als Lifer bewarb. Nachdem die Groomer einen von der Praktik überzeugt hatten, füllte man einen Bewerbungsbogen aus. Und hier kommt die Fairness ins Spiel. Die Groomer, wie auch die Werbung, weisen explizit auf drei Punkte hin: zum einen, dass der Vorgang (zumindest zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt) nicht rückgängig gemacht werden kann, selbst wenn man vom Lifer-Sein keine Lust mehr hatte. Zudem wurde in der Werbung betont, dass man während der unfruchtbar gemacht wird – man hat also keine Chance, jemals Kinder zu haben. Was mich auch zu dem dritten, letzten und (wie ich finde) fairsten Punkt bringt: es wird ausdrücklich betont, dass man zwischen Bewerbung und Prozedur ein Jahr oder zwei Jahre Zeit hat, sich alles noch einmal genau zu überlegen und eventuell von der Bewerbung zurückzutreten. Doch, wie man sich vorstellen kann, taten das nicht viele und so verschrieben sich weltweit zigtausende junge Frauen (vor allem aus den verarmten Ghettos und Ländern der Dritten Welt) zu einem Leben in, wie einige meinten und nun stärker meinen, Knechtschaft. Was uns zum heutigen Tag bringt. Menschen sind eben keine Roboter. Menschen haben einen eigenen Willen und funktionieren leider nicht auf Knopfdruck oder nach Plan. Etwas, das DN-AGE auf zweierlei Arten erfahren sollte. Zum einen aufgrund der Lifer selbst. Wie gesagt, viele von ihnen kamen aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, vom Versprechen einer besseren Zukunft angeworben. Ein Lifer verdiente im Schnitt 1.700 £ pro Monat, das macht etwa 1.200 £ netto. Das Restliche Geld steckte man in deren Lebensunterhalt und vor allem in den sogenannten ‚Familienbeitrag‘. Das waren 400 £ pro Monat, welche an die verarmten Familien daheim gingen. Aber…nun ja…irgendwann änderte sich das. Die Lifer wurden…egoistisch. Aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammend, vergaßen viele ihre ursprüngliche Herkunft und schafften es zum Teil sogar, ihren Hausherren davon zu Überzügen, den Familienbetrag einzubehalten. Das zweite Problem war natürlich die Gesellschaft an sich. Heute, wie auch in der Antike, hatte die Jugend schon immer die Moral der Alten hinterfragt. So auch in den reichen Schichten, in denen vermehrt Kritik an der Lifer-Praxis aufkam – vor allem, nachdem DN-AGE eine Produktlinie zehn- bis zwölfjährige Lifer auf den Markt brachte! Daraufhin wurden in zahlreichen Ländern Gesetze erlassen, welche erst die Schaffung neuer Lifer verbot, später auch den Besitz von Lifern an sich. Nachwirkend, versteht sich. Bald danach wurden zahlreiche Lifer buchstäblich ihrem Schicksal überlassen und auf die Straße gesetzt. Und dennoch hatte ich, wie auch viele Andere, das Gefühl, dass es jährlich mehr wurden. Was zu einem Gerücht führte, dass sich mehr und mehr verbreitete: angeblich hatte eine der Gangs es geschafft, einen Spitzel bei DN-AGE einzuschleusen, um das Rezept zur Herstellung der Lifer zu stehlen und dann Lifer selbst herzustellen. * * * „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, aber ich bin Privatermittler, kein Genetiker“, versuchte ich zu erklären: „Ich weiß nicht mal, wie das normale Splicen funktioniert, geschweige denn, was man in den Liferstoff tut.“ Dies war scheinbar jedoch nicht das, was Lavender hören wollte, da sie mir danach sofort das Gewehr an den Kopf hielt. „Ich weiß“, sagte ich in Todesangst: „ich bin nicht in der Position, hier irgendetwas zu verlangen – aber es wäre doch in meinem und vor allem, in Ihrem Interesse, wenn Sie dieser reizenden Dame bitte das Gewehr abnehmen würden.“ Vanilla sah mich immer noch mit diesem schiefen Grinsen an und erwiderte: „Wie können Sie es wagen, einer Helix Tochter befehle zu erteilen?! Ich sollte Ihnen die Zunge rausreißen und sie Ihnen zum Fraß vorsetzen! Ich sollte-“ „Vanilla“, rief Marmalade, noch immer am Fenster stehend: „bind ihn los. Lavender, gib mir deine Waffe.“ Vanilla lief erzürnt hinüber zu Marmalade und sprach: „Der Kerl is‘ unsere Beute – wir können mit dem machen, was wir wollen!“ „Bind ihn los und nimm ihr die Waffe ab!“ befahl Marmalade in einem strengeren Ton als zuvor, woraufhin mich Vanilla widerwillig losband und Lavender trotzig das Gewehr abnahm, ehe mich Marmalade zu sich zum Fenster zitierte. „Sieh mal“, sprach sie und öffnete einen der Jalousie-Schlitze. Ich spähte durch und sah die Straße unter uns. Nahe dem Haus, in dem wir uns befanden, stand eine Laterne, welche die Umgebung erhellte und den Blick auf ein kleines Mädchen freigab, vom Aussehen her wohl nicht älter als elf oder zwölf. Ihre Haare waren blond, ihre Kleidung schmutzig und in Fetzen. Sie hatte keine Schuhe an und schien verwirrt und allein zu sein. Doch als ich sie mit einer Flasche Alkohol sah, wusste ich, dass dies kein kleines Mädchen war. Es war eine der unzähligen Lifer, die man ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte und nun heimat- und obdachlos und als leichte Beute durch die Straßen Londons wanderten. „Sieh sie dir an“, sprach Marmalade mit trauriger Stimme: „Allein. Verlassen. Desillusioniert. So geschieht es mit tausenden überall auf der Welt. Wenn sie den reichen Pinkeln in der City und in ihren Anwesen lästig werden, schmeißt man sie einfach weg. Wie Müll. Junge Frauen, die anderweitig großartiges Vollbringen könnten. Die anderweitig zwar nicht viel zum Leben, aber dennoch ein Leben haben. Für die meisten ein Leben in Armut, ja. Aber dennoch ein Leben in-“ Marmalade stoppte abrupt. Ich fragte, was denn los sei und sie deutete auf die Straße, auf der sich nun zwei junge Männer dem vermeintlichen Mädchen näherten und anfingen, es zu drangsalieren. „Na sie mal, was wir da haben, Cecil!“ sprach einer von ihnen, während der andere sein Gewehr nahm, es über seine Schultern schlang und lachte: „Hat auch lang gedauert, oder Murphy? Wenigstens müssen wir für die hier nix zahlen.“ „Na du kleine Lifer-Schlampe?! Brauchst es gut und dringend, was?“ meinte Murphy spöttisch und fing an, am Kleid des Lifers zu ziehen. „Hey, lass mich in Ruhe!“ rief sie und in ihrer Stimme konnte man hören, dass sie schon sehr betrunken war. Cecil nahm sein Gewehr und stocherte dem Lifer mit dem Lauf an den Beinen herum. „Wo kommst du denn her Kleine? Aus nem Werk? Oder direkt von der Fick‑Farm?“ „Wird nicht albern, Cecil“, meinte Murphy: „Jeder weiß, dass Fick‑Farm Girls dort nicht mehr rauskommen. Die hier kommt von woanders her.“ „Ich hoffe nicht aus irgend ‘nem Drecksloch“, meinte Cecil abfällig, woraufhin er mit dem Lauf seines Gewehrs im Gesicht des Lifers herumfuchtelte und fragte: „Ich frag mich, ob du wirklich so ne kleine Schlampe bist, wie die in der City immer sagen. Hast bestimmt schon viele gehabt, was? Bist nich mehr so eng, oder?“ „Bestimmt auch voll mit Krankheiten“, sprach Murphy: „Wer weiß, wo die gesteckt hat.“ Cecil legte sein Gewehr ab, griff das „Mädchen“ hart am Hals und begutachtete sie, indem er ihr Gesicht mit seiner anderen Hand hin und her bewegte. „Na…“ sprach er skeptisch: „bisschen dreckig, aber ansonsten ganz ansehnlich.“ Dann griff er dem Lifer mit der linken Hand unter das Kleid, fing an zu grinsen und sah zu Murphy: „Jackpot, Murphy.“ „Geht weg!“ rief der Lifer mit angetrunkener Stimme, doch die beiden lachten nur und Murphy sprach: „Wieso denn? Wir zeigen dir jetzt mal, wie man richtig Spaß hat!“ Obwohl wir von unserer Position keine exzellente Sicht hatten, konnte ich sehen, wie Cecil zwei Spritzen aus seiner Hosentasche nahm, sie dem „Mädchen“ vor das Gesicht hielt und grinste: „Weiß du, was das ist, Kleine?“ Währenddessen stellte sich Murphy hinter sie, hielt sie fest und Cecil fuhr fort: „Das ist Shaggy-Fit. Naja, nix Offizielles, jedenfalls. Eigne Mixtur, kann für nix Garantieren. Aber die Wirkung ist die gleiche: macht dich in fünf Minuten zu ner geilen kleinen Ficksau!“ „Nein, kein Shaggy-Fit! Bitte kein Shaggy-Fit!“ rief sie voller Angst und ich konnte die Wut spüren, wie sie in mir hochkochte, als ich sah, wie Cecil der Kleinen eine der Spritzen in den Hals jagte und sich selbst die zweite in den Oberarm. „Wollen wir sie hier gleich auf der Straße klar machen?“ fragte Murphy, ehe Cecil sich kurz umsah und sprach: „Nein, wir gehen da rein.“ Dann zeigte er auf das Haus, in dem wir uns befanden. „Verdammte Scheiße!“ rief Marmalade leise: „Die kommen hier rein!“ Ich sah mich um und merkte, dass sich an der Wand gegenüber dem Fenster ein Wandschrank befand. Ich öffnete ihn und atmete innerlich auf als ich merkte, dass er groß genug für uns drei war. „Da rein!“ rief ich und wir versteckten uns während wir hörten, wie die anderen Drei die Treppen hinaufliefen. Wir hörten, wie sich die Tür zu unserem Zimmer öffnete und Murphy sprach: „Hier drin? Auf dem Boden, dreckig und schäbig?“ „Bist du dumm, oder was?“ erwiderte Cecil: „suchen wir uns ne Couch oder ‘n Schlafzimmer.“ „In Ordnung“, gab Murphy zurück: „ich schau mal, was hier noch so rumliegt.“ Es hatte scheinbar nicht lange gedauert, bis sie ein Zimmer fanden, welches anscheinend das Zimmer neben unserem war. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich die Wirkung der Droge genannt Shaggy-Fit entfaltete und wir allerlei Sexgeräusche aus dem Zimmer hörten. Zunächst war es noch recht züchtige Geräusche: Stöhnen, lustvolles Schreien und dergleichen. Doch nach einer Weile wurde es seltsam. Wir hörten ein Klapsen, das immer von einem herzzerreißendem Schrei gefolgt wurde. Das Schreien und Stöhnen der zwei Männer und ein panisches Schreien des Lifers. Ich wollte aus dem Wandschrank ausbrechen, die beiden Typen verprügeln und das „Mädchen“ befreien, doch Marmalade hielt mich davon ab. So leise wie sie nur konnte, flüsterte sie: „Nein! Wir müssen abwarten, bis sie fertig sind. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist es bald vorbei.“ Doch noch ehe sie diese Worte fertiggesprochen hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen, als wir einen lauten Knacks hörten – und wir beide wussten, was es war. „Verfickte Scheiße, Cecil! Deswegen nehme ich kein Shaggy! Jetzt hast du sie plattgemacht, du Hurensohn! Komm, wir verschwinden! Die wird eh niemand vermissen!“ Vanilla öffnete langsam den Wandschrank und sie und Lavender traten heraus. Es war klar, was sie vorhatten, doch da sie so groß wie zwölfjährige Mädchen waren, wusste ich nicht, wie sie gedachten, gegen zwei ausgewachsene Männer vorzugehen. Ich bat den beiden meine Hilfe an, doch sie lehnten vehement ab, bevor die beiden mich wieder zu Marmalade in den Wandschrank schickten. Ich kann nur sagen, wie sie es getan hatten, weil sie es mir im Nachhinein erzählten. Sie versteckten sich hinter der von Cecil und Murphy aufgelassenen Tür und machten Geräusche, um die beiden in das Zimmer zu locken. Dabei halfen auch einige Steine, welche Lavender in den Raum schmiss. Natürlich funktionierte es und die beiden Arschlöcher rannten wieder die Treppe herauf und stürmten in das Zimmer. Lavender und Vanilla nutzten daraufhin ihre Chance, als die beiden Männer verwirrt im Raum standen und zückten zwei scharfe Messer. Dann schlichen sie sich hinter die beiden Männer, griffen ihnen an die Knöchel und zogen sie nach unten. Dann sprangen Lavender und Vanilla auf die beiden und stachen so lange zu, bis die beiden Arschlöcher keinen Mucks mehr von sich gaben. Clever, zugegeben, doch was sie daraufhin machten, wirkte auf mich nicht nur befremdlich, sonder auch etwas ekelerregend. Als die beiden Männer tot und in ihrem eigenen Blut lagen, drehten Lavender und Vanilla sie um und schnitten ihnen die Zungen heraus und sammelten das Blut ihrer Opfer in Behältern, welche sie in einem anderen Raum des Hauses versteckt hatten. Ich wollte die beiden fragen, weshalb sie dies taten, doch Marmalade nahm mich zur Seite und wir gingen in das Nebenzimmer, wo ich den Schock meines Lebens bekam. Ich muss zugeben, als Privatermittler schon einiges gesehen und miterlebt zu haben. Ehemänner, die ihre Kinder und ihre Frau kaltblütig erschießen, zerstückeln und dergleichen. Psychopaten, die Frauen unter Drogen setzen, vergewaltigen und danach abstechen und zerstückeln, Tierquälerei, Gruppenvergewaltigung und noch vieles mehr. Doch dieses Bild, das mich im Nebenzimmer vor mir entfaltete, wird mich mein Leben lang verfolgen. Als dieses Haus noch bewohnt war, war dies wohl das Schlafzimmer gewesen. Doch außer einem verrosteten Bett mit einer gammligen Matratze befand sich nichts mehr darin, das von dem einstigen hohen Standard in diesem Stadtteil zeugte. Auf der Matratze lag nun ein scheinbar junges Mädchen. Nackt und mit leblosen, toten Augen. Ihr gesamter Unterleib war bedeckt mit Blut und auf ihrem Rücken befanden sich zahlreiche Kratzer und Schürfwunden, alle wohl Ergebnis des Klatschens und Schreiens, das wir vorhin gehört haben. Ihr blondes, lockiges Haar war ebenfalls mit Blut und auch mit Sperma bedeckt, wie auch ihr Gesicht und der Großteil ihres Körpers. Das war einfach zu viel für mich und ich musste mich erst einmal übergeben, ehe ich Marmalade fragte, warum wir das nicht verhindert hatten. „Weil es so oder so passiert wäre“, gab sie fast schon kaltherzig zurück und ich fuhr sie an: „Was sagst du da?! Wir hätten es verhindern können! Ich bin ein ausgewachsener Mann und du bist auch nicht gerade klein! Wir hätten die beiden Pisser erwischen und die Kleine retten können!“ „Ja. Ja, das hätten wir“, gab sie zurück: „doch ich wollte, dass du das hier siehst.“ „Du bist krank!“ zischte ich vor Wut: „ihr seid alle krank!“ Sie nahm zunächst keine Notiz von mir, sondern inspizierte die Leiche auf irgendetwas, ehe sie mich ansah und meinte: „Glaubst du, das hier ist ein einzelner Vorfall? Glaubst du, so etwas passiert nur ab und zu? Alle Jubeljahre einmal?“ Dann lief sie auf mich zu und sah mir mit stechenden Augen ins Gesicht: „Das hier passiert zu jeder Stunde. An jedem Tag. Jeden Monat und jedes Jahr. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das hier passiert jetzt gerade, während wir sprechen.“ „Also…ich höre nichts“, gab ich sarkastisch von mir, doch sie meinte nur: „Andere sind weitaus diskreter als diese beiden Wichser hier.“ In diesem Moment kamen Lavender und Vanilla in das Zimmer. Ich sah zu, wie Vanilla ein Handy herausholte und anfing, Lavender zu filmen, wie sie ein Skalpell nahm und die Leiche inspizierte bis sie fand, wonach sie suchte: das Tattoo. Es befand sich hinten am Nacken und war zunächst Dank der Haare und dem vielen Blut nicht sichtbar. Ich sah zu, wie Lavender mit dem Geschick eines Chirurgen das Skalpell manövrierte und das Tattoo als Hautfetzen vom Hals des Mädchens trennte. „Ge…gestattet mir, wenn ich frage“, sprach ich zögerlich: „aber w…was machen Sie da?“ Ihr Handy immer noch in der Hand haltend, sah sie nur kurz in meine Richtung und meinte lakonisch: „Beweismittel sammeln. “ „Beweismittel? Für was?“ „Für dich“, sprach Marmalade: „Damit du eine fundierte Grundlage hast.“ „Grundlage wofür?“ „Revolution“, meinte Vanilla, erneut sehr lakonisch, ehe sie ihr Handy ausmachte und sie und Lavender das tote Mädchen in eine Decke einwickelten, welche die beiden zuvor im Haus gefunden hatten. Daraufhin holte Lavender einen kleinen Topf mit einem merkwürdigen, hellblauen Puder, welches sie großzügig auf die Decke auftrug und Vanilla Dinge in einer Sprache sagte, die ich nicht verstand. „Was geht hier vor sich?“ fragte ich Marmalade leise, welche zurückgab: „Sie geleiten den Geist des Mädchen von dort, wo er gekommen war.“ Ich verstand nicht, was Marmalade damit meinte, doch stellten sich mir nun tausend Fragen auf einmal. Anfangs dachte ich, ich wäre von irgendeiner politischen Gruppierung entführt worden. Doch war es in Wahrheit eine Art Sekte? Und wenn ja, war Vanilla der Guru? Oder einfach nur eine willige Gehilfin? Oder war es wirklich eine echte Religion, mit der ich hier zu tun hatte? Und wenn ja, war Vanilla eine Art Priesterin? Jedenfalls sah sie meine Verwirrtheit und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu mir. Instinktiv kniete ich nieder, um mit ihr auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Sie nahm den Topf von Lavender und sah mich an: „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir dir trauen können. Ich weiß nicht, ob ICH dir trauen kann. Aber um dich zu beruhigen, Cherrypies Tod war kurz und schmerzlos. Was Anderen von uns nicht vergönnt ist.“ „Ich versteh nicht“, sagte ich, ohne erst nachzudenken. Doch glücklicherweise schienen es die richtigen Worte gewesen zu sein, da Vanilla in den Topf griff, etwas von dem Puder herausholte, meine Hände bestrich und sagte: „Wir wollen dir etwas zeigen.“ Teil 1 - Beauftragt Teil 3 - Gebrochen Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mehrteiler Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:NSFW